This invention relates to a new and useful fitting for use in clearing water from fluid containing systems.
One type of fluid containing system comprises underground sprinkler systems designed for the convenient watering of lawns, gardens, and the like. In areas that are subjected to freezing weather, such systems must be drained to prevent damage to the pipes, valves, fittings, and other parts. These systems generally have drain means intended to remove the water but such drain means depend on gravity for this purpose. In the event that the system is not properly laid out for gravity drain or the drain becomes plugged, and such are common occurrences, extensive damage is capable of being done to the system during freezing weather.